poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Legend of the Black Shadow Ranger Transcripts
Here is the transcript for The Legend of the Black Shadow Ranger Part 1. Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For they are Power Rangers Data Squad! The episode starts at Anistar City's Gym in the Kalos Region, Olympia warns Diantha of an incoming crisis from the future, Sensing the "black flames" will pull everyone inside those flames. Diantha: A disaster from the Future? Olympia: What form it will take is not clear. But still, I thought it would be best to warn you as the vision I had showed the swirling black flame consuming everyone and everything. It will affect people and heroes alike throughout the entire multiverse. Diantha: And you say Robbie and his friends are somehow involved? I'd like to please ask you just one more thing, what is the deep black eye you saw? Olympia: What I first saw with this, behold! Then, They begin to figure out who it was. Diantha: Could it be, Emerl?! Soon, They had no choice to see for themselves. (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) Goku (V.O.): The Legend of the Black Shadow Ranger Part 1! The episode starts in "The Future", We see a flying ship is flying towards the Timenado. Future Emerl: Commander Emerl to home ship. Initiating final Timenado approach. Future Benson: (Via radio) Right behind you, Commander Emerl. Then, A Big ship come behind Future Emerl's ship. Future Benson: Skips, Muscle Man. Port and starboard war guns. Future Skips Yes, Sir. Muscle Man: Yes, Admiral. Future Benson: Pops! You're on top. Future Pops: Okay. At last, They come across ships that are coming their way. Future Emerl: Follow my lead! As they shoot some ships and head inside the Timenado base, They get gunned down by troops. Future Benson: Go, Go, Go! With Hi-Five Ghost in an exo-suit makes a way for the others. They get across and make it to the center of the timenado. Future Amy: Is that it? Future Mordecai: Amy, It's the temporal crystal. Future Emerl: Yeah, Now we destroy it! Yosh! Future Yoshi: Right. Soon, He gets off his hover-bike, Bazooka and aimed it at the crystal. Future Muscle Man: Uh yeah. Good job, Rangers. Mission Adjective Almost Accomplished. Not let our guard down for just one second. (gets shot and killed) Future Gang: MUSCLE MAN!!! Future Skips: Huh? (gets shot as well) Future Sunset: Over there! Then, All the men fired. Future Emerl: Take cover! Hi-Five Ghost: (gets shot) Future Rigby: Fives!!! As they hide behind a box, The troops killed Pops and fired at the barrier. Robbie Black: Seize fire! Then, Robbie Black came across the Time Portal Rangers. Robbie Black: Time Patrol Rangers, You're outnumbered! You know you totally stop this blood shed, Give up! Future Rigby: Hey, Traitor! How's Psycho Black's power holding up?! Robbie Black looks at his left hand, Which is part of Psycho Black, Gets angry and clenches it into a fist. A warp hole opens and out comes Cinch. Empress Cinch: (laughs evilly) You might want to listen to your little friend here, While you're still alive. Future Knuckles: Go stuff it, Cinch! Future Emerl: Yeah, You should chill out, You know! Forget all about erasing time business! Empress Cinch: "Chill out!?" Oh, I think I was pretty chilled out, When I went to prison because of Twilight and her friends little stunt back in the past, But I guess I should thank them for creating this wonderful weapon. Future Starlight: What're you talking about?! Empress Cinch: The Power Rangers Harmony Force are the ones who created the Timenado. Future Benson: What? Future Emerl: Shut up, You liar! Empress Cinch: Oh, I'm the liar? (laughing) That's a good one! Isn't that that right, Robbie? Robbie Black: Yeah, Hilarious. I know what you did, Emerl! And I'll never forgive you! Future Emerl: (gasps) Soon, A flashback begins showing Emerl on his knees. Past Robbie Diaz: Maybe I should go to Crystal Prep. Soon, Flashback ends just as Benson called. Future Benson: Commander Emerl! Future Emerl: It was such a long time ago! I didn't do anything. Future Benson: I don't need you to tell what you did. If we get of here, Could you and your team fix it? At last, Future Emerl nodded. Future Benson: Emerl, Fix this. That's an order. RAAAAH!!! Future Emerl: No, Admiral! Future Benson: Run! Run! (starts shooting forces) Future Emerl: No, Benson! Future Sunset: Emerl, We have to go! Future Emerl: But I can't just let Benson do it on his own! Future Knuckles: There's nothing we can do for him here! We have to go, Now! As Knuckles pulled Emerl, Who doesn't budge, He leaves him and eventually ran after them. Future Benson: This one's for Pops! And Skips! And Muscle Man! And Fives! One of Empress Cinch's solders hits a volleyball bomb at Benson, And it blows up as he died. Future Emerl: Benson... I won't let your sacrifice be in vain... I'll find a way to fix this, That's a promise. As he got inside his ship and took off when a black ship goes after him, The film now cut to Future Emerl's ship as he was preparing for time travel. The Supreme Kai of Time: Rangers, Thank goodness you made it out. Did you destroy the Timenado? Future Mordecai: Sorry to disappoint you, Supreme Kai of Time. But there's been a change of plan. Future Emerl: Mordo's right, Supreme Kai of Time. You gotta take us back to CHS, We have to fix this! The Supreme Kai of Time: I understand, Trunks should be calculating the time jump as soon as he can. Just then, Robbie Black's ship shows up and aims his gun at Future Emerl. Robbie Black: Stop that ship in the name of Lord Zamasu! Future Sunset: What happened to you, Robbie? How could you betray the Power Rangers Legacy, How could you work for him!? Robbie Black: I couldn't stay at Crystal Prep forever! I had to think about my career! Future Amy: How about your friends, You could possibly forget about your friends? Robbie Black: We're not friends, We haven't been friends for a long time! Then, The Time button shows up. Trunks: Rangers, The time course has been plotted. Robbie Black: You press that button and I will shoot you! Future Emerl: Hey, Robbie! GO AHEAD! As Future Emerl pressed the Time warp button, Future Robbie and Emerl fire each other as Emerl's ship goes faster. Meanwhile at the present, Robbie Diaz along with Serena were helping Twilight Sparkle babysit her baby niece, Flurry Heart while Dean Cadance and Shining Armor were working at Crystal Prep Academy. Robbie Diaz: Man, I gotta say, I can never get tried from this. Serena: I'll bet, Robbie. Helping Twilight babysit Flurry Heart never gets old. Twilight Sparkle: Are you having fun, Flurry? Flurry Heart: (cooing) Then, She started to walk up to Robbie wanting him to pick her up. Robbie Diaz: Aww, you want to pick you up, Flurry? (So, he picked her up) You know something, Flurry, i think that someday that you will grow big and strong for a bright future ahead. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts